Muckman and Joe Eyeball
Muckman and Joe Eyeball are other mutant monsters from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Muckman (voiced by Grant Moninger) was introduced as Garson Grunge (originally voiced by Nolan North), a humble sewer worker who had encounters with mutants in the past, such as getting attacked by Leatherhead, a Squirrelanoid, Fungus Humongous' fear spores and Pizza Face's minions. Following the Kraang's invasion on the city, he was seen working as a garbageman when he heard a commotion involving the Turtles fighting Bebop and Rocksteady at an abandoned Kraang lab and got hit in the face with a canister of mutagen (which Bebop intentionally threw at Michelangelo) while investigating it. As the result of falling into the dumpster, Grunge mutated into a 6 ft. humanoid mutant made entirely out of garbage with a banana peel cap, an exposed and eroded skeleton, a toxic vomit, control over other garbage and dissolving abilities. Convinced by Joe Eyeball to be a hero when he found the Purple Dragons mugging a man, Muckman stopped them and beat them up. The man witnessed the action and talked about it on Joan Grody's show, becoming New York's new sensation. When the Turtles and April found Muckman and Joe Eyeball, Muckman blamed the Turtles for his mutation, yet both groups had to leave before Joan Grody could get a full glimpse of the Turtles. Upon seeing the news on Muckman, Bebop and Rocksteady planned to take advantage of this and looked for him. When they found him, he thought they were with the Turtles until they claimed that they weren't with them. They then convinced him to help them rob a Kraang lab again by claiming that it contains a cure, though Joe became suspicious of their motives. When the Turtles caught up to them, Muckman began to attack, but Bebop stopped him and told him to get the chemical while he and Rocksteady dealt with the Turtles. Muckman joined the fight and the Turtles were defeated, but they tried to reason with him and were all knocked out by Bebop's grenade. Rocksteady threw Muckman into the lab and is blasted with the Kraang's traps. Muckman found the chemical they were looking for but was blasted by another trap as Rocksteady took it from him. As a result, Muckman helped the Turtles by shooting slime at the chemical, destroying it while allowing Bebop and Rocksteady to retreat. After apologizing to the Turtles, he covered up their existence by telling Joan Grody that they were just people in costumes like the Pulverizer. He later subsequently befriended Mondo Gecko and was recruited as muscle of the Mighty Mutanimals as they help the Turtles save the Earth from getting destroyed by the Triceratons, though sadly their efforts proved futile.Joe Eyeball appears in the episode "The Noxious Avengers" voiced by Grant Moninger. This version is Muckman's left eye that was given life of its own and serves as Muckman's conscience, though he is capable of acting independently. Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Monsters Category:Character pairs